Currently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as display devices. The LCD is capable of displaying images with good quality while consuming lower electrical power, and is thus used often as the display devices of battery powered electronic devices, such as laptop computers, mobile phones, digital cameras and other portable devices.
In one example, a typical LCD device may include a backlight module, a diffusion film, a plurality of polarizers, a liquid crystal layer between the polarizers, and transparent electrodes for driving the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. If the LCD device is a color LCD device, the LCD device may also include a color filter (CF) layer. In such a color LCD device, light emitted from the backlight module will be guided to pass the diffusion film, one of the polarizers, the liquid crystal layer and the transparent electrodes, the CF layer, and the other of the polarizers, before exiting the LCD device.
However, the performance of the LCD device is generally limited by its optical efficiency. Currently, the stack structures of the LCD device generally have an optical efficiency of only about 3˜5%. Specifically, when the light is emitted by the backlight module and passes through the diffusion film, the polarizers, the liquid crystal layer and the transparent electrodes, and the CF layer, the light will be partially absorbed by each of the layers. In this case, when the light exits the stack structures of the LCD device, the optical efficiency of the light will be reduced to about 3˜5%.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.